Esme's Wedding Day
by Caroline S
Summary: A little fluff story about Carlisle and Esme's first wedding AND honeymoon. It's cute, I promise! Told from Esme's POV. The T rating is for some light intimacy. Nothing graphic, I'm just rating safely.
1. Nerves

I couldn't help but smile as I thought of who I was entering as, and who I would be leaving with. I never thought that this day would come, the day when I would be truly happy, content. But even though I was overjoyed, I suddenly felt those butterflies creeping back up on me.

"Oh, be quiet!" I playfully hissed at myself. "We'll never get through this if you don't settle down!"

I was about to enter a very small affair, an event that would only consist of four people; Myself, Edward, a minister, and my now future husband, Carlisle.

I sighed gently as I thought his name. He had been so sweet, letting me plan this. It was typically a woman's dream to have a lavish, white wedding, with hundreds of guests, but not for me. I barely knew ten people here, let alone one hundred! Besides, I was a fairly private person, not one to share all of my personal business with everyone. I decided that this ceremony was to be small and intimate. It didn't bother me that I had no maid of honor; all I needed was my son, my fiancé, and the minister to ordain this wondrous occasion. I walked over to the mirror one last time to make sure I needed no adjustments, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, with noticeable bliss.

Edward peeked around the corner of the door and I nodded again, giving him my approval of entrance.

"They're about to start, Esme. Do you need anything before we begin?"

He was always the gentleman.

"Just a hug to help me shake away my jitters."

He was next to me in a flash, giving me a gentle embrace.

"Everything will be fine, Esme."

"I know, but I can't help but worry. This is a very big day, for all of us."

"Yes, yes it is. But nothing but good can come from this." He pulled back. "He's very excited to see you. I think that he may be even more nervous than you are!"

"Not possible." I chuckled.

"He's been stressing over if his tie is straight for the past ten minutes!" Edward had barely stifled his laugh. "He wants to know that he looks perfect for you."

"He always does."

"Just like you always do to him, so don't worry." He said as he started walking away. And just before he exited the room, he looked back over his shoulder, smiling his crooked grin, "You look beautiful, mom."


	2. The Ceremony

I stood alone in the room, catching my unnecessary breath, as the music began to play. If my heart were still beating, it surely would've exploded. If my face could still blush, it would've been as red as a fall sunset. I attempted once more to rid my temporarily anxious demeanor.

I slowly approached the crystal knob of the door, and effortlessly pushed it open. I forced myself to break eye contact with the floor and raised my head to find Carlisle's warm, loving, topaz gaze carefully watching me as I began my wedding march. And with that moment, I'd completely forgotten why I had been scared in the first place. This was clearly the best thing that I could ever wish for, the greatest love that I could ever feel, and the most whole I had ever been.

It was almost painful to force my steps to a human pace. As every second was adding up to the amount of time that it took me to walk down the aisle, I continued to feel a greater pull, no, a need to be right up there with Carlisle. He was and would be the only man that I would ever feel this powerfully for.

I stole a glance at Edward once or twice to be sure that I wasn't making him uncomfortable with the rush of thoughts taking over my mind. He seemed at ease, satisfied that his father and I would finally be together.

After what felt like perpetuity, I reached the leading man of my own personal movie, my hero, my savior, my love, my Carlisle.

He had not once broken the gaze he so strongly held on me, he had never pulled the corners of his lips down. Oh, how I loved that smile, and seeing it on his face right here and now made me want to stroke his cheek and smile with him. The only thing that stopped me was that the minister began to speak, and I quickly grinned at Edward and then back to Carlisle.

"I do." Carlisle spoke, and I was sure that his voice almost broke with happiness.

I sang right back to him. "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

I looked up at Carlisle, both of our faces beaming, and each of us lost in the eyes of the other, forgetting momentarily that we weren't alone. Carlisle tenderly placed his hands on my cheeks, and I covered them with my own delicate pair. He slowly drew me near him and I took in the beautiful scent that I adored so much. It was cool like eucalyptus and somehow floral like daisies. It was amazing, I could never get enough.

His warm breath brought me back to reality as I realized that our faces had made contact. The heat emanating from his body, the silky feel of his skin, and the way he kissed me affectionately were driving my senses wild.

I was so thankful that I hadn't worn a veil; it would've added even more time to get to our first perfect moment.

* * *

See wasn't that cute, pure fluff? Ah, the perfect couple. So, what did you think about the story? Let me know, because your reviews are always helpful. Thanks for reading =]


	3. Goodbyes

Gah, the story was supposed to be done at Chapter 2! But a lot of people liked this story, and darn it, I just can't stay away from Carlisle and Esme XD

* * *

As we said our goodbyes to Edward, I couldn't help but think about how much I would miss him.

"Esme, I'll miss you too. But honestly, don't worry. Just enjoy your honeymoon and the time you and Carlisle finally get to have together. Besides, I'd rather not be around the two of you for the next few days….."

I lifted my hand to my cheek, convinced that I was somehow blushing. Poor Edward, being around Carlisle and I as our relationship intensified must've been excruciating to him. At times, I wondered how my son managed to keep his sanity.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, it must be terribly uncomfortable for you to be around us in our lovey dovey state.

"Ah, Esme, I've heard a lot worse coming from the townspeople!" He lightly chortled.

I threw my arms around him. "You humor me too much, dear." I knew that he understood how grateful I was for that though.

Edward and I hadn't been the closest when I was first transformed, but my maternal instinct quickly kicked in and I became a surrogate mother to him. And once he knew me better by my thoughts and actions around the house, we developed a very strong relationship. But he wasn't just my son; he was also one of my dearest friends. Edward read me easily and tenderly smiled at the memories I had put in his mind. Warmly, I placed a small kiss on his forehead and told him to behave while we were gone.

With a mischievous grin he responded. "No promises."

I sighed. With Edward, I never knew if he was kidding or not when it came to things like that. Unnecessary worry I supposed.

Carlisle broke the unintentional moment of silence I had placed. "Take care while we're gone, son. And if you get thirsty, you'll be pleased to know that there's a small range of mountain lion, just up north."

"Thanks, dad."

Carlisle nodded, and suddenly swept me off of my feet and into his arms. He headed for the car and I shouted over his shoulder. "Goodbye, Edward! I love you, son!" Although I would miss him, I couldn't wait to finally have Carlisle to myself.

* * *

Sorry that this was such a short chapter, but I'm working on Chapter 4 and it just didn't flow nicely when I tried to put 3 and 4 together. But the good news is that Chapter 4 should be up later tonight or tomorrow =] I was thinking about ending it at 4, but I have a couple of ideas for another chapter or two! **So stay tuned for the honeymoon.** Oh, and I don't like begging for reviews, but I'm already up to about 600 views (that's a lot for me!) and no one has reviewed yet. I've got to know what you guys think and if there's anything you'd like to see, so let me know! But thanks for reading, it means so much to know that people like my writing!


	4. The Island

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter everyone! It's longer than the others (and is now my favorite!) and my laptop charger was only working every once in a while so just as I'd start to make some progress, I'd get shut down. But it is finally here! I hope you like it. =]

* * *

I had no idea where Carlisle had planned on taking me for our honeymoon, all I did know was that we would have to board a ship, and that he was driving at a ridiculously human pace that simply felt like torture to me. After contemplating a bit, I decided that I would have to shamelessly flirt to drag this secret spot out of him. Grasping his hand, I spoke, "Carlisle, love, would you mind telling me where we're headed?" I slyly batted my lashes and giggled.

_I was going to make him crack. I could feel it._

"Nice try, Mrs. Cullen, but my lips are sealed."

_Damn. Time to really turn it up._

I leaned over to him, resting my head on his shoulder, and "accidentally" had my free hand brush his knee. I whispered into his ear, hoping to turn up the charm. "So, honey, I bet that you spent a lot of time working on the arrangements, what hotel did you say we were staying at again?"

"I didn't." He smiled, clearly pleased with himself. Well, now I couldn't even narrow it down by the hotel chain. I huffed playfully, and slid back into my seat. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and grinned. I was hoping to hold out, but my need to be close to him got the better of me and I managed to slip my hand back into his.

"You really don't want to be surprised? It would mean a lot to me, you know." He had found my weak spot, whether it was intentional or not. I would do whatever was in my power and beyond to ensure Carlisle's happiness, and if my being surprised made him happy, then so be it, I would be surprised. However, I would continue to let the battle of guessing rage on in my head. And even if I figured our destination out, I was a better liar then he would've cared to think. I had to lie the entire span of my first marriage. Charles Evenson, I wanted to spit at the thought of his name, and venom filled my mouth, even though I had hunted just hours before our drive. I couldn't focus on this, I couldn't let the memory of Charles ruin my high spirits, and I wouldn't let myself give his "soul" the satisfaction of having my wrath. It took every ounce of my self control to keep from fuming, but I knew that Carlisle would find my sudden state odd if I continued to let my primal instincts take over. And so I gradually brought myself back into the giddy state of a new bride.

Bouncing up and down in my seat, I finally tried to play the guessing game. Let's see, we were heading south of our home, so New York was out. I figured Carlisle would take me to a big city full of bright lights. But truth-be-told, I was hoping for something smaller. Don't get me wrong, I would love to visit cities like New York and Chicago, but I didn't want to be distracted; Carlisle deserved my full attention. We were officially together in the eyes of the Lord. (Well, apart from consummating the relationship. But that would come later.) I gently placed my head against the window and smiled. Astounded by my abrupt end of questioning, Carlisle peeked over at me.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I've got the greatest man in the world all to myself."

"And I have the most amazing woman." Life couldn't get any better. I closed my eyes and basked in the happiness that absolutely filled me.

"What are you thinking about Esme, dear?"

"You. I keep waiting to find out that this is a dream and that I've really been asleep these past six months." We both chuckled when I said "asleep". It took some time to get used to not needing the rest, but now the notion of sleep was absurd to us.

"Ah, my love, it is I who would be dreaming, as I do believe that I'd never met an angel before you." He always spoke so lovingly that I've wondered what I'd done to deserve such a marvelous soul. And with that, I slowly slid over next to him, grabbed his jaw and turned his face to mine.

"I love you." I whispered right as I pressed my lips to his. He was pleasantly surprised and returned the favor. As we broke apart, he noticed a sign on the side of the road.

"We're almost to the docks." Oh great, I forgot that we had more travel ahead of us. Carlisle brought our car to a stop and stepped out to speak with -I presumed- the owner of the docks. He and the man walked back and the owner kindly placed our luggage (Which I had no part in packing) onto one of the boats. Carlisle took a stroll over to my door and opened it. He took my hand and kissed it as he escorted me towards our vessel. I managed to catch the owner walking by and I whispered to him.

"Excuse me, sir; do you know where this boat is set to go?"

"Doctor Cullen has sworn me to secrecy." He winked at Carlisle. I smiled. Carlisle knew that no matter how much money I had in my pocket, he could easily double it to have the promise kept. I thanked him anyway and continued onto the dock. Carlisle smirked with satisfaction; he'd thought of everything.

Pulling me into his arms, Carlisle carried me the rest of the walk to the ship. I nuzzled my head into his neck, and smiled against his skin, we both laughed; he was always very ticklish! "Okay, I officially give up on guessing now!"

"Good, we can just enjoy our now; not our later; but just live in this moment." He set me down by the ships rail, and headed to his post to sail. I marveled at how skilled he was with steering, and how he didn't even need to watch his hands. It seems as though I'll never get used to his abilities. I managed to break the spell that he held over me just long enough to dash up to his side as we steadily left port.

"Carlisle, this is absolutely beautiful." I said as I was in complete awe of the stupendous sunset before us.

"But not half as beautiful as you are." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I rocked back on my feet, letting my weight rest against his chest. The cool crisp breeze grazed our cheeks and my arms that were free from my yellow sundress. The sky had become such a striking blend of reds, oranges, and purples that if it were possible, I may've cried from the mere thought of this painting on the horizon. Carlisle set his head on top of mine and kissed my hair softly, and there we stood, for the rest of the night.

As morning came, Carlisle had to move back to his post. "We'll be there soon, love, I promise!" Finally! I couldn't take not knowing our destination anymore! Not half an hour had passed and I saw what appeared to be a mound of land in the distance, and it was completely surrounded by the water. I couldn't recall any islands in this area. Where were we going? Was it to that island? Carlisle took note of my confusion. "You'll understand everything, don't worry." As we began to get closer, Carlisle instructed me to cover my eyes. I did as I was told and soon felt the boat slow to an eventual stop. I could hear Carlisle's steps as he worked to secure our boat in place. I felt two arms lift me up and set me back down again. Carlisle kissed my cheek, and spoke. "Open your eyes."

I took in the gorgeous scenery around me. The trees were so green, the water so blue, and the sounds of the happy wildlife was abuzz. "Carlisle, what is all of this?" I then became very panicky; I'd forgotten that I was sparkling. "Carlisle, what if someone sees us?!"

"Esme, love, everything's fine." He hugged me, and whispered. "This is your surprise. This my dear, is Isle Esme."

"Carlisle, you can't be serious! My own island? Really?"

"Yes, this is all yours. It's all private."

"Oh Carlisle, This means that we can be out in the sun!" I was astonished. I immediately slipped off my sandals and took his hands. He gracefully spun me around and around on the wood of the dock. I let go of his hand and ran for the island. I felt like a child again as I danced around in the sand, relishing the warm feel between my feet. I giggled as I twirled and my dress fanned away from my skin. I stopped as I realized that I wasn't alone in my laughter. Carlisle was watching me from the harbor, with an enchanted look on his face. I raced back to where he stood and engulfed him in an embrace with a strength that almost knocked him down. I snuggled him as we held each other close.

"So does that mean that you like your gift?"

"I love it Carlisle, it's beyond perfect! I just wish that I'd gotten you something."

"You've given me your love Esme, and that's all I'll ever need to be happy."

"Carlisle, je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie."

"Pour toujours?"

"Pour toujours."

* * *

Writing this chapter was great. It was so much fun to play around with Esme when she first sets foot on the island!

I wasn't quite sure how to end this chapter, but I liked the idea of them speaking in French to each other. It's a very romantic language and they're both intelligent individuals, so it just fit the story naturally for me. If you don't speak French, this is the translation-

"Carlisle, I love you." "I love you too, my darling." "Forever?" "Forever." =D

The actual honeymoon will be the next chapter. I'll try to get it done as soon as possible! Thanks for reading everybody!


	5. The Honeymoon

Alright, you've been waiting for it, and here it is, their honeymoon! This is my longest chapter, and I really tried to take my time with it. I wanted it to be done tastefully and sweetly, and hopefully you'll see it conveyed that way. For the most part, it was a lot of fun to write, but a couple of spots seemed to take me forever to work through to my satisfaction. I'm really hoping that you all like this!

* * *

Without a doubt, this had been a perfect day; it was second only to when I realized that Carlisle loved me too. Here we stood, upon the top of a hill, experiencing the same gorgeous sunset that we had been treated to the previous day. "You know, Esme, you haven't had the delight of the water yet."

"I've been enjoying the company so greatly that I forgot how much I love to swim."

"How about a dip, then?"

"That sounds wonderful, Carlisle! Oh, but I don't have a suit." I frowned.

"Yes you do. I packed your bag carefully with the help of a very kind saleswoman. I'll change into my bottoms up here and you can change on the boat; I've already put your suit out."

"I'll see you in a minute!" I darted down the hill and back up to our boat. I was a bit apprehensive in lifting the suit up. But once I did, I was relieved that it was simple. Instead of straps on the arms, it would loop around my neck, and there was a lovely skirt for the bottom. Not only that, but it was lavender, my favorite color. I slipped it on, immediately wishing that I had a mirror. I'd never considered myself a vain person, but tonight was special and I wanted to look my best. I wanted to know that I could make Carlisle weak in the knees, like he did to me every single time that our eyes have met. I remembered that I had a pocket mirror in my purse and that I had (thankfully) tossed it on the boat. I had to search for a minute, but I found it. My hair had been simple for the wedding, and I had had a small crystal flower pinning my hair back. I decided that to fit the theme, I should use real flowers for my hair. I managed to find some bobby pins to take place of the crystal, and I used an elastic to secure my hair into a braid that was then completed with a white daisy taken from my bouquet. I was finally pleased with how I looked for tonight, and I knew that Carlisle would be too.

I tried to keep an even pace, but I was so excited to be with him that I couldn't help but stagger; which is pretty hard for a vampire to do. It took all of my power to compose myself, but I tried to focus on the sand beneath my feet, and the number of steps that it was taking to reach the water. Looking up, I saw him; back to me, and seeming to sparkle even by the moonlight. He was my own personal Adonis; the blonde hair, the strong physique, and the compassion that only added to his glow. And now, he was mine forever. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder, and kissed his arm. Slowly, he turned around. "I knew it would fit! You look ravishing, Esme." The biggest grin spread across my face.

"So do you, handsome." I jokingly patted his chest and batted my lashes. He laughed, and I was very thankful that he had a good sense of humor. I sighed. "This is all so unbelievable. Everything is so magnificent." Without speaking, he took my hand and began to walk me towards the ocean. We stopped a couple of feet away, and waited. Soon, the water was rising and brushing our feet. It was so warm and unexpected that I sniggered. Carlisle smiled down at me. He was proud of his planning, and he had every right to be. How could someone not love a night like this? Keeping me close, we entered the waves. I had never felt more relaxed and at peace with my life. I took the daisy out of my hair and gingerly placed it on top of the water and watched it float away into the night. Turning myself to Carlisle, I planted a small kiss on the bottom of his chin, and he pressed his forehead against mine. I could stay like this for eternity; staring back at his golden eyes, feeling safe and loved.

Then, perhaps it was the kid in me, but I suddenly felt very playful. Well, it was my honeymoon, wasn't I supposed to feel this way? I snuck out one of my hands and prepared to have fun. I formed a cup under the water and allowed it to pool. I couldn't control myself, I "attacked" and splashed him with the water. The look on his face was priceless. A tad shocked, but amused. I then recognized the impish grin that spread across his face; he was ready for a fight. I slipped out of his grip. "Carlisle Cullen, if you so much as think about splashing me I'll-"

"Oh, but I do believe you started it, my dearest Esme" And with that, I felt a gush of water hit my face. He couldn't hold back laughter after seeing my expression.

_Oh, it is so on now._

A full on war ensued. We were running around, jumping, splashing, and laughing. We felt like children again. Then without thinking, I ran and crashed right into him, bringing him under the water with me. I tickled him mercilessly and we rolled about on the floor. And as he was practically begging for me to stop, I continued my celebratory spontaneity and kissed him with a passion I had no idea I possessed. I have no clue what took over me, but Carlisle didn't seem to mind. I ran my hands through his silken hair as he held my face; we only parted out of reflex to catch our breath, and we began to surface. "Carlisle?"

"Yes Esme?"

"I'm not thinking about the water right now."

"Neither am I." He lifted me and I was cradled against his chest as he exited the ocean. While walking, he spoke into my ear "I have another surprise for you." I looked up at him, feeling confused. What more could he possibly give me? This evening had already been perfect. "Esme, look ahead on the path." And there it was, our own little house. The outside alone was so stunning that I couldn't begin to imagine the inside. He opened the door and carried me through the threshold. I heard a click, and the room was illuminated. It was beyond striking. The white and black, and the pop of color here and there, it was gorgeous. "I hope you don't mind. I know how much you love to restore, but I wanted this to already be done for you to enjoy."

"Carlisle, it's….it's…. I'm speechless!"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Very good!" We then reached a grand and intricately carved door. Carlisle set me down, and placed his hands over my eyes, completely blocking my sight.

"Esme, I'd like you to open the door." I cautiously pulled the door handle and was led a few feet. "Now, open your eyes, Esme." I was greeted by a breath-taking sight, and my senses were practically fighting to take everything in. The room was dim, lit only by candles placed randomly throughout the area. My nostrils flared a bit to inhale as much as possible. There were red and white rose petals scattered all over the room and their fragrance, combined with Carlisle's signature scent was a treat unlike any other. I could hear music in the background; Frank Sinatra, my favorite. "May I have this dance, milady?"

"Carlisle, we're soaking wet!" I chuckled. "But of course you may." He offered me his hand, and I accepted. As we were spinning around the room, time seemed to be forgotten. We were all that existed. "Carlisle, I love this song."

"It's your favorite."

"You remembered!"

"Esme, I love every little thing about you, and I never forget who you are, what you love, and what you don't."

"Carlisle, I know you've already done so much for me, but would you do me one more favor?"

"Anything, Esme."

"Sing to me?"

"I'll sing you a million songs if it makes you happy." We continued to sway as he crooned along to the music. "With each word your tenderness grows," He traced my smile with his finger. "Tearing my fear apart..." He held me closer, "And that laugh that wrinkles your nose," and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. "It touches my foolish heart." He set me on the bed and kept serenading me. "Lovely... Never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight. Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm, Just the way you look tonight." I smiled at him.

"Carlisle, that was incredible, even better than Frank!" Oh, how I wish that Carlisle could've blushed then, because he would have.

"You flatter me."

"No, no! I mean it, sweetheart!" I rose to my feet. "Carlisle, I would never lie to you. You're being too modest. Everything you've done tonight has been beyond my wildest dreams, take some credit." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he cupped my face.

"Thank you, Esme for making me feel so loved. Your smile and voice is all I need to lift me."

"Oh Carlisle!" I let my head rest on his chest and sobbed. If tears could fall, my face would be covered.

"Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm more than okay, I'm wonderful! This has just been so….so…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Carlisle lifted my head and kissed me. I tittered to myself. "I'm so overcome by emotion, that I almost forgot why we came here."

"That's perfectly fine, Esme. We won't do anything until you're ready."

"What if I said that I was ready now?"

"Are you?"

"More than ever." Our lips met adoringly and he wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back. I shuddered a bit at the unexpected contact. I had my hands stroke his hair, and walk along his neck. I felt him grinning into the kiss.

Before I knew it, we were on our sides in an embrace on the bed. He pulled his mouth away, and looked at me with a bit of a timid expression on his face. "Are you alright, Carlisle? If we're going too fast, you can say something, because I-"

"Esme, we're not going too fast, it's just that I'm…."

"What?"

"Well, I've never done this before."

"So that's why you're nervous." He nodded shyly at me. "Carlisle, I'm feeling a bit anxious too. This is new to me as well. When I was with Charles," I fought back a hiss. "it was all about what he wanted. I've never had someone care about me so much or someone who worried about my feelings. When I had to be intimate with him, I never thought about it. My mind, my body, they were numb and I would try to forget that I was there. Carlisle, I'd say that I'm a virgin too."

"I'd never thought about it that way. It will be a first for both of us."

"And a great one."

"But, I'm not entirely sure of what to do."

"You're a doctor, Carlisle. You know what to do."

"I was taught that it was to be for my enjoyment, but I want to be sure that you are comfortable and that I'm not the only one who's having fun."

"Everything will be fine. We'll work together, and it will come naturally." I kissed him one last time. He rubbed my arms and we began our journey as one. He was my missing piece, and I, his. And we did work together, forming something neither of us had known before.

As I was taking in this pleasure and this closeness, all I seemed able to focus on was him; his smell, his now disheveled hair, and the looks that would cross his face. Whenever our skin would touch or he would caress me I would want to moan. It felt as if a shock was being sent through my body with every single bit of contact. So this was it, making love, not sex, but love. What an underappreciated feeling.

I opened my eyes after lying with him for the remainder of the night and after hearing countless sweet nothings whispered into my ear. Carlisle felt me stir and rested his chin on my head. "Wow." That was all I could manage to say. He chuckled.

"Yes, wow. Last night was quite an experience, wasn't it?"

"Words can't describe it." I turned to him. "Carlisle, I can't believe the trouble you went through for all of this. I would've been happy with something smaller."

"I know, but I wanted you to feel like a queen."

"Carlisle, you always treat me like a queen."

"Well, you deserve it, and you better get used to it, because I'm only going to spoil you even more as time goes by." I smiled and nodded at him. I knew that he was completely serious. I don't know how someone tops giving their wife an island and the greatest night of her life, but knowing Carlisle, he'd find a way. He'd find a way.

* * *

I know the ending may seem a bit odd, but it just felt right to stop the chapter there, and I've got to go with my writer's instinct. =] I'm thinking of possibly writing another one or two chapters about some sweet moments on the island and arriving back home, and if I do, I hope to have them up soon. But either way, I'd like to thank you all for reading. Your support has meant so much to me. I wasn't expecting such a great reaction, but you've made me pleasantly surprised. You are all the greatest!


End file.
